kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorrowful Knight Aigaron
was a general in the Deboth Army. Character History Aigaron is a general who cries all the time but has fierce tactics and fights with a battle axe. He is the first of the Deboth Army's generals to be revived, donning a cloak, Aigaron went to Europe to steal a gem. In the process, Aigaron murdered Ian Yorkland's friend Shiro Mifune. After they were the known alive Knights, Aigaron went on a full assault on the Kyoryugers without Daigo at the the time, and due to Hyogakki's plot, he couldn't cry lest he gets frozen, and so decided to use a new emotion: anger. He was so angry, that he glowed red at one point and he literally exploded in a plot to get rid of the Kyoryugers, though it was thanks to Ian's quick thinking that spared the Kyoryugers. It was then revealed that Deboss had saved his life when he exploded, much to Ian's frustration at Aigaron's inability to stay dead. It turned out the Aigaron is suffering from a mental side effect resulting from his self destruction as he becomes extremely frightening and psychotic, with the telltale signs of having black eyes and tar-like tears, whenever he gets mad. It is only his feelings for Candelilla that Aigaron attempts self restraint when he is about to be consumed in rage. After Deboth had evolved into his newest form, Aigaron overheard the Deboth leaders discussing Luckyuro running away and Candelilla running to find her. They agreed that Candelilla needed to be destroyed and Aigaron was discovered eavesdropping on the meeting. It was revealed that the two new knights, Icerondo and Killborero were to be replacements as knights of Joy and Sorrow. Aigaron escaped the Frozen Castle and found Luckyuro and Candelilla, warning them of Deboth's plan for them. The three were pursued by Icerondo, and ran into the Kyoryugers during the fight. Aigaron begged them to protect Candelilla and Luckyuro, as they never killed any humans. Icerondo reveals that Aigaron died when he exploded, but because his armor was so strong, his soul did not pass on and was trapped. He was brought back by Chaos's power as an undead servant, which was why he had psychotic episodes of rage. Icerondo tries to kill Candelilla, but Aigaron takes the hit, mortally wounding him. Candelilla and Luckyuro mourn over him, and he confesses his feelings of love to Candelilla. Ian approaches Aigaron, and as an act of mercy, drills through Aigaron's armor, breaking it, and releasing Aigaron's soul. Shortly after, Ian and the others attack Icerondo in a rage, and Ian uses Aigaron's axe to deal the final blow, stating that the axe holds more sorrow than Icerondo could ever handle, causing the axe to cry, and implying Ian has forgiven Aigaron as Icerondo collapses and explodes. Aigaron's death causes Cadelilla and Luckyuro to completely renounce their evil ways and become good. Stats *Height: 202 cm *Weight: 180 kg Arsenal * A short one-handed blue ax decorated with eyes on the flat sides of the weapon. Aigaron's fighting style usually consists of him having his arms close to his body in a Muay Thai style. He is not hesitant on using his kicks in a close-combat fight. Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Aigaron. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Aigaron is voiced by Yū Mizushima. Notes *Following the face theme of the Deboth Army, and his crying habit, Aigaron represents sad expressions. His name could be a play on "Eye Gallon" due to his habit of breaking into gushing tears during the first quarter of the series. References External Links * * Category:Deboth Army Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good